The objectives of this research proposal are (1) to develop a rapid and easy-to-use nucleic acid diagnostic test to detect hantaviruses in blood, plasma, or serum of infected individuals and carrier rodents, (2) to develop a rapid diagnostic test to detect hantavirus antibodies in blood, plasma, or serum of infected individuals, (3) to develop a hantavirus nucleic acid discriminatory test, (4) to develop TaqMan-based quantitative assays to estimate hantavirus load in virus infected samples, (5) to develop a flow cytometry assay to detect Sin Nombre virus (SNV) antigen in peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC) of patients with hantavirus cardiopulmonary syndrome (HCPS), (6) to develop inbred sublines of fully homozygous deer mice, and (7) to establish tools to dissect deer mouse cellular immune responses to hantavirus infection. The hantavirus nucleic acid and antibody diagnostic tests should be able to yield results in less than one hour, and will assist in the early detection and follow up of hantavirus infections. The availability of the hantavirus nucleic acid discriminatory assay will allow identification of specific viral isolates involved in hantavirus outbreaks and their possible origins. Methods to accurately quantitate hantavirus load in human patients or in animal models, along with the availability of a flow cytometry-based SNV assay, inbred homozygous deer mice, and methodologies to dissect the deer mouse cellular immune responses to hantavirus will facilitate better understanding, prevention, and treatment of hantavirus infections. This research involves collaborative efforts between Chiron Corporation and the School of Medicine, University of New Mexico. A previous collaboration between the two organizations was initiated in 1994 but discontinued in 1997 when Chiron Corporation withdrew funding for hantavirus diagnostic research, as there was no strategic fit at that time. The information generated from the studies proposed in this task will be crucial for the rapid identification of possible bioterrorism attacks involving hantavirus agents and will be vital to assist the medical and public health organizations to efficiently respond to hantavirus outbreaks and/or threats.